In the field of semiconductor device manufacturing, various semiconductor devices such as, for example, transistors are manufactured through processes commonly known as front end of line (FEOL) technologies. A transistor may be, for example, a field-effect-transistor (FET) and may be more specifically a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) FET or CMOS-FET. In addition, a CMOS-FET may be a p-type dopant doped CMOS-FET (PFET) or an n-type dopant doped CMOS-FET (NFET). Different types of transistors, including FETs and/or CMOS-FETs, may be manufactured or formed on a common semiconductor substrate or semiconductor chip.
Following the formation of various types of semiconductor devices, interconnect structures for electrical connections of the various types of semiconductor devices may be made or formed on top thereof thereby the semiconductor devices may operate and/or interoperate properly to together provide functions that they are designed for. Interconnects for electrical connections may include different types of vias and/or trenches (lines). Interconnects provide electrical connections between, for example, a gate and a source (or a drain) of a transistor and/or among different contact locations of different transistors and/or other active and passive devices. Conventionally, vias and trenches are made, for example, through processes commonly known as back end of line (BEOL) technologies and are usually made in separate processes due to their unique requirement of, for example, different sizes and depths. On the other hand, making vias and trenches in separate processes is not only time-consuming, but also increases the cost and complexity of the overall process.